


I'd Rather Die than Marry You

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Hux is a general and ambassador for the First Order, Kylo is an angry (not so) secret) force sensitive senator, M/M, Phasma is always on top of gossip, Tags will be added as story continues, handjobs, jedi!ben solo, made up weapons because im lame, somewhat of a lightside AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off of a tumblr post i saw)<br/>Rumor gets out that ambassador of the First Order, General Hux, has taken the virginity of Senator and Jedi Ben Organa-Solo, who both absolutely despise each other. Everyone demands that they get married and they both really hate it but grudgingly agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gingersnap

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this is based off of this tumblr post: http://kylux-magnus.tumblr.com/post/141552618250/kyluxcollective-arranged-marriage-au-aka-okay  
> except im changing a bunch of things because I want to write things my way aka subject you all to my poor sense of humor

**Part 1**

Hux sighed, running a hand through his hair to push it back into place. He'd been at this desk, working for hours, and finally he had finished his last report. All the reports were boring and repetitive, as always when he went to the senate building. Being a First Order ambassador along with being a General was tiresome. Well, at least there were a few senators that made things interesting, one in particular. It wasn't a good interesting, though.

"Hey sir!" Phasma walked into the room, stopping in front of his desk to slam her hands down on it. "Have you heard the latest rumor?"

Hux made a sound of disgust. "Gossip is petty and I don't have time for it."

"It's more of a _scandal_. Involving you, General Hux of the First Order, and Senator Ben Amidala Organa-Solo of Naboo."

A loud sigh followed her words. Hux despised the Naboo Senator. The feeling was mutual, and it was somewhat of a 'hate at first sight' when they were first forced to interact. Now whenever they came face to face it ended in an argument, and Senator Ben wasn't above punching him or throwing things with the force when things got too heated. "And what could the masses possibly be thinking that we did to cause a 'scandal'. We haven't done anything illegal."

"Well..." Phasma pulled off her helmet and placed it in front of her. She had a wicked smirk on her face. "Rumor has it that you have taken the good senator's virginity."

He merely stared at her with an unimpressed expression. "Really? I've never fucked him before. Sure I gave him that handjob yesterday-"

"I KNEW IT!" Phasma cheered.

Hux continued, "-but that's not taking his virginity. It's barely even sex, really. Where did this rumor possibly come from?"

"Supposedly someone saw the good senator leaving your office all flustered and ruffled yesterday and assumed that you have done the deed. Security detail was tapped into and since the camera in here is over there..." Phasma pointed to the far end of the room, on the opposite wall from where the 'scandalous act' had been committed. "The angle blocks what's going on. But it was only pictures, not video, so the media assumed that you were fucking the good senator against the wall. It sure looks like it, from what I've seen. It's all over the holonet, all the gossip rags, and all the celebrity news channels."

This was literally something Hux couldn't care less about. So what if there were rumors he had interloped with another senator in his office? Tons of senators had been caught in the act over the years. It didn't bother him that it was such a fuss that he had sex with someone. Hell, he was sure there used to be rumors about him and Phasma fucking before Phasma came into the open with her wife and admitted she was a 'total and complete 100% lesbian' in front of everyone before proceeding to scoop up her wife bridal style and run off with some troopers to go get slam drunk in some bar.

That had been an interesting night. 

"So? It doesn't matter to me. Why are you telling me?"

"Because Senator Organa-Solo also happens to be a Jedi! And Jedi are celibate, and attachments are pretty fucking forbidden. Plus his family is royalty, so if everyone thinks you two are in some sort of sexual affair, which they all do, they will want you two to get married, which they all do. The good senator is _pissed_."

"I would rather die than marry that man. We loathe each other, and everyone on this idiotic planet has heard our arguments and knows that. I blatantly refuse to speak or be around him as much as I can. I will _not_ marry Organa-Solo."

"Well I've also heard that he and his mother are coming to 'speak' with you. You should be either expecting them to barge in here or will shortly receive a transmission telling you to get your ass wherever they want to discuss things with you. I will come along for emotional support."

Another sigh. "You will be coming for protection. I don't fancy being chopped by a lightsaber. You have your new blaster, right? The anti-Jedi one?"

"Yep. Right here." She turned around to show the silver blaster on her back. "Ready to fire upon the good senator and any Jedi members, and ready to block a fancy light-sword should they attempt to behead you and turn you into a diced gingersnap."

"Don't call me gingersnap, Captain."


	2. ''''''''intimate''''''''''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia requests to meet with Hux and the General tries to shut everything down he's had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly dialogue but well..............its supposed to be lol  
> Thanks for the support so far !

**Part 2**

The holoprojector on Hux's desk buzzed. Phasma hopped off of the desk, she had sat on it to make sure her blaster was in working order. Hux had been looking through all his files, making sure he had no more work for the day. With a heavy sigh, the redhead hit the button and a hologram of Leia Organa and her immediate surroundings projected. Senator Organa-Solo was nowhere to be seen in the room's image, which Hux was thankful for. He wasn't near mentally ready for the screaming match they were undoubtedly going to have very soon.

"General Hux."

"Organa. What brings you to contact me? Is Naboo finally ready to sign over to the First Order?"

"No, and that's not my job to say either. I am not Queen nor Senator."

"Speaking of Senator, do tell your son that his speech today was good for once, although it sounded suspiciously like the one I gave during the meeting discussing Mandalore and their resurgence of Death Watch affiliated citizens."

"The _terrorists_ , you mean?"

Hux didn't feel like reliving this argument. He'd been criticized enough when he openly stated that the First Order supported the new Death Watch. "That is a harsh word, Organa. Never mind past affairs, what did you wish to discuss?"

" _Current_ affairs. I would like to personally meet you in my son's office in an hour. I am certain you know what will be the topic on hand."

"Ah...that baseless rumor. Well, one hour it is, then. I do hope your son will be absent, but I doubt he will be considering his reputation is being questioned. Until then, Organa." He tapped the button again and Leia disappeared. Hux sighed again, "Well, Captain, we best be getting ready."

"I have to ask...was it a good handjob you gave the good senator? Are they enjoyable?"

"Captain, please, I am already emotionally distressed." Hux had the same harsh expression as usual, his stance as rigid as ever. He certainly didn't look emotionally distressed. He felt like sighing again. Phasma acted immature whenever they were alone. She said it was because they were friends, but Hux didn't have a good concept of friendship so he didn't understand. He would certainly never ask such an inappropriate question like that to her. Hells, she would probably punch him or harass him for days if he did.

She had before for lesser things. He never wanted to relive that.

-

Hux had calculated the exact amount of time it would take he and Phasma to get to Organa-Solo's office. He aimed to get there at the exact time that Leia had specified. Being early to an invite was rude, in Hux's opinion, and being late was downright disrespectful. Also, if he were to arrive early, the Organas would suspect he was too eager to talk about the supposed 'scandal' and if he were late, it would imply he was afraid to speak to them.

He wasn't scared, he was just annoyed that this had to be happening. If it was up to him he wouldn't care and ignore the whole thing. It would pass, eventually. The media was always kicking fuss about scandals and relationships, they had nothing else to do, really, it was sad. Hells, maybe he could use it as an advantage.

They stopped in front of the door right as his chrono indicated he was exactly on time. The door opened right before he hit switch, which startled him slightly. The gears of the door squeaked painfully, so it had been opened with the force. Much to Hux's dismay, Senator Ben was standing by his own desk, arm outstretched. Phasma tightened her grip on her blaster.

"You wished to speak with me, Mrs. Organa, Senator?"

"I never said you could bring someone with you." Leia glared at Phasma, who followed Hux into the room and stood just behind his right shoulder. 

"You never said I couldn't. I always bring the Captain with me. The Great Republic is still hostile to me despite their peace treaty with the First Order, you see."

She accepted his answer, although Ben was bristling with irritation. Hux already felt mad that he had to be standing ten feet away from the senator. Being in the same room as the man was giving him a headache already. "...Alright." Leia shook her head a little as if shaking away her own irritation. "Well," she stood straight, "I did want to speak with you and my son about the fact that apparently you two have an intimate relationship despite your apparent mutual loathing."

How did one measly handjob get warped to an 'intimate relationship' in barely 24 hours? It hadn't even been all that good, he didn't get off at all. Ben was grossly responsive, loud, and clingy, which Hux despised. It lasted maybe a few minutes before he pried himself away and Ben ran off, fuming again. Hux was astonished by how easily the media could blow simple things into huge ones. At least the First Order didn't have some big public gossip fest, although the gossip throughout the Troopers was pretty intense at times.

Ben was the one to respond first while Hux tried to figure out where everything in his life had started to go wrong. "We do not have an intimate relationship!! It was a one time thing!"

"So you admit to fornicating with him!"

"No!!!! And _gross_ mom what in hells? Fornicating? Ugh. We didn't fuck."

"Technically you did." Phasma quipped. Hux glared up at her. She shrugged. "You jerked him off in your office, and it's not the first time, sir."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sir."

"No, Phasma. That never happened." Hux didn't want the embarrassing story to be told.

"Sir, that day fully helped me establish my lesbian sexuality. You can't pretend it never happened. It was an eye opening and life changing day." Hux could feel his face heating up. "SIR. I SAW THAT."

"Saw what?" Leia prompted, eager but not so eager to hear what the trooper captain had seen.

"The good senator here had General Ginger's dick down his throat when I walked in one day." Ben's face went red when he recalled what story she was telling. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "The senator heard me and got distracted right as the General came, and spent the next five minutes trying not to choke to death. It was horrifying, I had to help and it was gross and messy and there was-"

"ALRIGHT CAPTAIN, _PLEASE STOP_." Hux shouted.

"Sir, it _touched me_. I'm traumatized. I'm so glad I married a woman." Phasma stared at the floor, recalling the event vividly. "OK, I'm done, sir."

"Thank you, Captain." Hux sighed. He was so done with the people he was surrounded by. Why couldn't he just be back on the _Finalizer_ , being a General and conquering planets?

Ah, right. The peace treaty. They hadn't had a full scale battle in a while. Hux missed the thrill of commanding a battle, of giving orders. The last thing they'd really done was shoot Starkiller base. But then the Great Republic started up on some backup planet and here he was, an ambassador with a ridiculous life.

Leia looked horrified by the story. She turned to stare at her son, who was covering his face with his hands, shaking slightly. Whether he was just mad or embarrassed Hux couldn't really tell. Finally they got back to the original topic as Leia took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"Well... Thank you for sharing that story, Captain Phasma. But regardless, there is proof that you two copulated-"

"MOM!"

"And you both must face the consequences for your actions."

Hux had enough of this. "With all due respect, Mrs. Organa, we are both fully grown men, we aren't two teenagers who got caught having sex in a closet at school. This is very unnecessary and honestly I don't know why I have to be here. If you want to chastise your son for having a sex life then please don't involve me. For all we know I might not be the only one your son gets 'intimate' with, just the only one caught on camera."

Ben looked insulted by that. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm some kind of cheap w-"

"I'm not implying anything, senator. I want to put this all behind me just as much as you do," Hux interjected. He didn't want to drag this out any longer than he had to. "This is all quite idiotic, if I must say. The senator is an adult, he should be dealing with his own problems."

"The matter still stands that-"

"No, this is done." Hux insisted. "All that happened was that someone broke into the security feeds and sold an image that made it appear that I was doing 'intimate' things to the senator when I was not. The media took it and blew it far out of proportion and it seems that not even you, Mrs. Organa, are above petty gossip. This will all pass soon, and it will just be a faded memory that maybe one day in twenty years I will laugh at." Hux looked to Phasma, "Captain, let's go. I need to check in with the Supreme Leader and send him my reports and a copy of the meeting today."

"Yes, sir." She saluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no mentions of the wedding yet and Phasma has yet to use her Cool Gun, but all that will change in the next chapter  
> Hux is fucking done??? but he'll never get a break

**Author's Note:**

> Im not Too Sure where this is headed because i havent written the next part but it should have a Big Argument and maybe Phasma will use her fancy blaster???


End file.
